


Mike the piss and shit slut

by Anonymous



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: M/M, Omorashi, Sex, Shit Eating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:35:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Collection of one shots (mostly unconnected) of Mike loving piss and shit
Relationships: Dustin Henderson/Mike Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13
Collections: Anonymous





	Mike the piss and shit slut

Mike was currently squeezed between his two favorite asses, Will’s and Dustin’s. He couldn’t choose which he liked better, both were so amazing. Will’s was smaller and smooth, Dustin’s was fatter and hairier. Mike was currently alternating whose ass he was eating out, currently it was Will. All of them were moaning, and all their cocks were hard, Mike’s was six inches long and one and a half inches thick, Will’s was six and a half inches long and two inches thick and Dustin had a monster of seven inches and three inches thick. Just like with their asses Mike didn’t know whose cock he liked more, yeah Dustin was bigger and thicker but Will was… Will, he would always be special to him.

“Mmm fuck Mike, you’re so good” Will moaned, and Mike hummed in response, even now, after having done this for a while he loved getting praise, something he wasn’t used to.

Mike’s tongue was deep in Will’s ass as he continued, he knew what was coming later and couldn’t wait for it, but he had to continue doing this, not that he was complaining, it was still amazing. It wasn’t long until Mike switched to Dustin’s ass and did the same thing, swirling his tongue around Dustin’s hole some before pushing it in. While that was happening Will moved to the closet and got out a collar for Mike to wear, it was Mike’s favorite collar that he had gotten from somewhere he refused to tell Will and Dustin, not that they care at all. He then attached it around Mike’s neck and allowed him to continue eating Dustin’s ass for a few minutes before he pulled him away with the leash on the collar. 

“You ready for your treat Mike?” Will asked, and Mike only nodded in response.

Dustin and Will then sat down on the couch and pulled Mike in front of them before they started pissing all over Mike. Mike obediently opened his mouth allowing the golden liquid to enter his mouth and down his throat. He loved whenever they did this, which was often. There was also the other person that used him, but that was for later, his focus was on Will and Dustin, not Troy. Will and Dustin made sure to cover Mike’s entire body in their piss as best they could. Their piss covered Mike’s entire body as Mike stayed still loving this. His dick was still hard, pointing straight up. Eventually their streams stopped as Mike crawled forward and cleaned any remaining liquid off of their dicks.

“Than you Masters” Mike said, before turning around and presenting his ass to them.

Will and Dustin then quickly entered Mike’s ass, causing him to scream and moan, not expecting to be entered without preparation. Mike loved being double penetrated by them, they weren’t as rough as his secret Master but still decently rough, especially when he begged, which he was doing at the moment, letting out strings of moans and begging to be fucked harder. Both Will and Dustin were moaning and obliged Mike, going even faster then before. All three of their moans were loud, luckily they had the house to themselves, or else they’d surely be investigated. Their dicks repeatedly hit Mike’s prostate as he moaned even louder, and he quickly came after a few minutes, white cum shooting out of his dick and onto the floor, and it didn’t take long after that for Will and Dustin to cum at the same time, shooting massive loads of cum into Mike’s ass. They stayed there for a few minutes before pulling out, leaving Mike’s ass to leak their cum some. 

Mike was then flipped over onto his back as Dustin and Will sat over his face again, this time with something else in mind. Something Mike mentioned he wanted to try (and secretly had done with Troy) and they were going to do it. Shit on him. Dustin started first, his brown shit coming out of his ass and landing on Mike’s face, the boy quickly eating it all up, his mouth getting some brown around his lips. Mike hummed some when tasting it, which only spurred Dustin to continue. Which he did, Mike greedily eating it all up. Once Dustin was done Will got in the position and started, making sure to also get some on other parts of Mike’s face, and not just his lips and into his mouth, Mike loved this and let out a semi-audible moan from under Will’s ass. Once Will was done Mike uttered a thank you before he went to clean his face.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request pairings, open to any.


End file.
